Pour la prétendue pureté du sang
by pitchoune
Summary: j'ai imaginé cette histoire dans le but de choquer les lecteurs...je ne vais rien dévoiler, si vous voulez jetter un oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas!
1. Default Chapter

Kikou les gens...c'est en regardant un film que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en tete...je ne la fais pas seulement par ce que j'aime Harry Potter, mais aussi pour essayer de montrer aux lecteurs où l'indifférence, le racisme et l'antisémitisme peuvent mener. J'ai aussi voulu écrire cela car je ne peux m'empècher d'étblir un rapport entre hitler et l'idéologie nazis, avec Voldemort et la prétendue pureté du sang.Je voudrais aussi préciser que les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas mais que tous les personnages inventés le sont car ils sortent tout droit de mon imagination!!  
  
bon bin voilà le premier chapitre..bonne lecture!  
  
Phrase très importante à retenir pour vous lecteur: Quiquonque sauve une vie..sauve le monde entier" La Liste De Schindler que je vous conseille fortement!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 1: Mission réussie  
  
La lettre était claire, à minuit ce soir, elle devrait se rendre à St Muri pour secourir quelques personnes. La lettre était comme d'habitude signée de Max, jamais trop courte, jamais trop longue, cet homme qu'elle n'avait certes jamais vu mais avec qui elle correspondait sans arrêt; elle ne savait rien de son physique, juste sa façon de penser, d'établir des plans, de rechercher rapidement des informations...  
  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, encore éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant, il n'était que 17 heures et dans exactement 6 heures, elle serait dans la rue; elle devrait se montrer discrète mais aussi très prudente car si la Gestapo ou n'importe quelle source d'ennui la voyait, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa vie. Sa vie, ce simple mot qui pour elle signifiait bien plus. De puis que les "sang-purs" avaient pris le pouvoir, ils n'avait cessé de les humilier, de les trainer dans la boue et de peu à peu, les démunir de tous leurs biens. C'était pour cela qu'elle se battait,parce qu'elle ne laisserait jamais le plaisri de leur donner sa vie et celle des gens comme elle.  
  
Elle plongea dans ses pensées tout en s'allongeant sur son lit; elle n'entendit pas la personne arriver.  
  
Hermione!! Hermione!!! Debout! s'exclama cette voix  
  
La concernée ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sacha, la source de ce bruit.  
  
Quoi? Tu vois bien que je réfléchis non??!!! déclara Hermione en fronçant les sourcils  
  
Sacha laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle s'asseya sur le lit de son amie qui venait de se mettre en taille indienne sur celui-ci.  
  
Nan...sérieusement..je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien! Quand tu as reçu ton courrier, tu es directement monter dans la chambre alors j'ai trouvé cela suspect! Et puis...j'arrive pas à trouver les solutions de cette exercice de divination et cela m'enerve!!! dit-elle avec un souire angélique  
  
T'inquiètes pas pour moi Chacha! Je suis une grande fille tout à fait indépendante! Et en ce qui concerne ton devoir de divination, je ne peux pas t'aider vu que je ne pratique plus cette matière depuis trois ans maintenant! expliqua-t-elle  
  
Sacha lui fit un sourire et s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé dans ces fabuleuses pensées; elle lui rappela aussi qu'elle detestait le surnom qu'elle lui donnait depuis maintenant quatre ans.  
  
Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la pièce, elle se leva et fouilla dans son armoire, à la recherche d'un vieil album photo. Elle le trouva sous une pile de vieux bouquins. Elle s'asseya convenablement sur son lit et se mit à le feuilleter; elle souria en voyant la photo de son petit frère Brian en train de lui faire de grand signe de la main. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts; si seulement elle avait accepter de partir avec eux en Amérique... Elle pourrait les voir, les toucher, les embrasser; les larmes commençèrent à arriver mais elle les rabroua rapidement. Elle avait fait son choix, elle devait rester le pays avait besoin d'être protégé. Et puis, elle n'était pas toute seule, elle avait des tas d'amis, principalement des garçons car il n'y avait qu'avec Sacha qu'elle s'entendait parfaitement bien; c'est pourquoi elle paratageait la même chambre à l'internat.  
  
Elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'heure défilait alors qu'elle regardait intensément chaques photos. Ce ne fut que losqu'il fut 21 heures qu'elle sortit de son album et constata qu'elle venait de manquer le dîner. Sacha entra dans la chambre et lui lança un regard inquiet.  
  
Pourquoi t'es pas descendue manger? Tu n'es pas malade au moins? demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit  
  
Non, je n'avais pas faim et puis je dois te demander un gros service...est-ce que tu pourrais me couvrir..  
  
Si jamais la pionne arrive et te fournir un alibi et tout ce qui s'ensuit? finissa Sacha  
  
Ouais! avoua-t-elle  
  
Je le ferai mais je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu ne me dises pas où tu vas et pourquoi! Avec ces sales patrouilles dans la rue, c'est devenu super dangereux, surtout pour nous les "sang-de-bourbes"! déclara Sacha en frissonant legèrement  
  
Je le sais! Mais t'as pas à t'en faire! Je fais rien d'illégal dit-elle, "enfin ça dépend de quel point de vue" pensa-t-elle  
  
Ok! bon bin moi je vais lire un peu avant de m'endormir! dit Sacha  
  
Hermione, elle, se leva et reposa son album photo à sa place habituel. Elle choisissa ensuite des vêtements propres pour sa mission: un jean moulant et un petit pull moulant lui aussi.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude; tout en se lavant les cheveux, elle prépara un plan de secour au cas où le plan de Max ne marcherait pas.. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son corps se mit à frissoner comme lorsque l'on est dans un manège à sensation forte. Elle sortir de la douche et s'habilla, inutile de préciser que la couleur des vêtements était le noir; question de discrétion ("passe-partout"). Elle regarda son reveil en fesant le moins de bruit possible car Sacha dormait déjà, elle apperçut d'ailleurs que celle-ci avait mit des coussins sous les couvretures de son lit pour faire croire qu'Hermione dormait vraiment. Elle étouffa un rire et sortit discrètement par la fenêtre qui n'était pas très hautes du second toit.  
  
Arrivée sur le second toit elle se laissa tomber sur la masse de paille qu'elle avait laissait le matin même, histoire de ne pas prendre un coup au derrière si elle tombait. Elle attérissa dessus et se releva en s'époussetant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la rue Pradington, ces lampadaires, ces égouts, et ces patrouilles....CES PATROUILLES!!!???  
  
Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, elle prit ses jambes à son cou tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir; elle regardait en même temps le nom des rues pour voir si elle s'approchait de son naberg, rue truyd, rue solferino....s'était ici! Elle attendit que la troupe passe plus loin pour rejoindre le numéro 4. Elle n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaître car s'était la seule maison où les lumières étaient encore allumée. Elle fut prise de panique et se dépêcha de sonner. Ce fut un jeune garçon d'à peu près 12 ans qui vint lui ouvrir la porte, elle déclina son surnom et il la laissa rentrer en prenant bien garde qu'elle n'est pas été suivit.  
  
Bonsoir je ça-t-il  
  
Cela n'a pas d'importance qui tu es! je veux que vous m'éteignez immédiatement toutes ces lumières! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant part à l'action pendant que le garçon se mit à allumer quelques bougies.  
  
Elle pris conscience du lieu où elle était ainsi que de l'importance de la famille. il y avait tout d'abord deux petites filles qui devaient avoir environ 5 ans; ensuite un petit garçon qui lui avait l'air d'avoir deux ans, plus le garçon qui lui avait ouvert la porte, une autre jeune fille d'environ 13 ans et enfin les parents. Ils portaient tous un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et elle sentit un sourire se hisser sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle regardait cette famille.  
  
Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut partir tout de suite! Avez-vous pris le nécessaire?  
  
Oui! Cela fait plusieurs jours que Max nous a prevenu! dit la maman  
  
Elle leur réexpliqua convenablement le plan et ils sortirent un à un dans la rue. Le chemin jusqu'au port fut assez périlleux. Ils durent plusieurs fois prendre des détours pour ne pas se faire prendre. Quand ils arrivèrent au port, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années attendait patiemment. En les voyant arriver, il se dirigea vers eux, un sourire esquis au lèvres. Au début réticente face à cet homme, elle garda ses distances mais quand elle apperçut ses cheveux d'un noir de jeais, elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Fureur!!! Quel chance que se soit toi! J'ai eu peur!! déclara-t-elle en fesant tout de même attention de garder sa voix la plus basse tout de même  
  
Bonsoir à toi aussi ma petite princesse! Et bonsoir à vous tous! dit-il en posant son regard sur la famille  
  
On a vraiment pas beaucoup de temps! Les patrouilles sont très nombreuses, c'est maintenant ou jamais! expliqua-t-elle à la famille  
  
Pour Hermione, ce moment fut déchirant, cette famille allait être séparée comme elle avait été séparée de ses proches. En effet, la mère ne pouvait pas faire partie du voyage pour manque de place et surtout parce qu'elle fesait partie d'une liste et qu'elle serait bien trop facilement repérable si elle partait; il y avait de nombreuses raisons dont beaucoup ne devaient pas être négligées. Fureur fit monter les enfants et leur père dans un bateau et donna une certaine somme d'argent au chauffeur. Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit sur le champs. La mère étouffa un sanglot et souria comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione lui jeta un regard ainsi que le jeune garçon.  
  
Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que tout va bien? demanda-t-il  
  
Oui! Mille fois merci d'avoir sauvé mes bébés et mon mari! déclara-t-elle  
  
Vous allez vous y habituer! Ne vous en faites surtout pas! Moi aussi s'était dur au début mais maintenant, quand je pense à eux, je sais que rien ne va leur arriver alors je suis heureuse! expliqua Hermione  
  
Vous avez entièrement raison mon enfant! Vous êtes très courageuse! C'est grâce à des gens comme vous que le pays peut encore relever la tête face à ces monstres...vous êtes notre avenir! dit-elle   
  
Hermione se retrouva submergée de joie, elle lacha un petit rire chrystallin qui fit relever la tête à son co-équipier. Ensemble, ils ramenèrent la vieille dame chez elle et ensuite prirent le chemin de l'internat. Ils ne fesaient pas de bruit, de peur d'être trouvés mais aussi pour ne pas casser cette ambiance magique qui venait de se créer entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la batisse, Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux; il lui rendit ce regard et esquissa un sourire.  
  
Tu as fait un boulot extraordinaire ma petite fée! déclara-t-il  
  
Arrête avec ses surnoms ridicules!! Et puis, c'est pas moi qui ait créer ce plan, c'est Max!  
  
Oui mais il fallait une personne digne de confiance et très forte pour réussir cette mission! Et il t'a choisit toi!  
  
Et toi! dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui  
  
Il se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et pesta contre ca. Il rigola à son tour.  
  
Ecoute princesse je....  
  
Il se retourna d'un coup, les bruits d'une troupe se fesait entendre; elle retint son souffle en réfléchissant à une solution, elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver au second toit.  
  
Je vais te porter pour que tu y arrives plus vite! OK? dit-il sans attendre sa réponse  
  
Il la fit monter en quelques minutes et lui dit un petit au revoir avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.  
  
Elle remonta dans la chambre, Sacha dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et se mit en nuisette, elle se glissa dans ces couvertures et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. 


	2. chapitre 2

Kikou les gens...en relisant mon premier chapitre, je me suis dit que certains lecteurs avaient raison...on ne comprends pas trop..donc je vais expliquer: Voldemort a réussi à revenir au pouvoir, ces partisans sont nombreux et plus de la moitié de la population croit en la prétendue pureté du sang. Les sang-de bourbes commençent à etre detester et bannient de la population.....C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment...car c'est en la personne d'Hermione que vous comprendrez le mieux ce qui se passe..patiente!!!  
  
'Mione! Mione!!! Debout paresseuse ou tu vas louper le petit déjeuner!! s'exclama la voix de Sacha  
  
Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut surprise de voir son amie la fixer avec un regard accusateur.  
  
'Mione, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de prendre ton petit déjeuner mais moi si donc lève toi ou je pars sans toi!  
  
Bah vas-y je te rejoins! déclara la concernée tout en se levant péniblement  
  
Elle attrapa de nouveaux vêtements à la jedi (c'est une expression souvent utilisée à mon lycée, cela veut dire à l'arrache) et se précipita dans la salle de bain.  
  
Elle prit sa douche rapidement et se sécha tout en regardant son corps dans le miroir..c'est vrai qu'elle avait grandi en une superbe jeune femme. Elle avait un ventre plat et une taille très fine, ses jambes étaient longues et fines elles aussi; elle avait une poitrine ni trop grosse, ni trop petite et puis son visage magnifique.  
  
Elle regarda ses vêtements pris au hasard; le choix n'était pas mauvais. Elle s'habilla et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir; elle portait une jupe un peu au dessus des genoux d'un gris bleuté, un haut moulant et assez court noir avec un col magnifique (indescriptible tellement c'est beau), un long manteau beige qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet et puis l'accessoire qui fait le tout, des bottes à faible talon en matière synthètique d'un marron fabuleux. Elle attacha ses cheveux à la jedi ce qui fit que quelques mèches allaient par-ci par-là. Elle voulut attraper son sac mais une douleur aigue se fit ressentir au niveau de son épaule. Elle se massa gentiment celle-ci avant de sortir de la pièce.  
  
La grande salle était comme à son habitude bondée d'élèves et elle detestait cela; peut être à cause du regard désireux de la population mâle ou encore le regard rempli de haine de certaines filles, elle n'en savait rien.  
  
Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et confiant vers son amie qui était en train de discuter avec un groupe d'élèves de sa classe, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer son petit quart d'heure à éviter le regard de Jim et Seamus, ni d'entendre Valentine lui dire qu'elle avait d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux. C'est le coeur lourd qu'elle décida quand même à aider son amie qui ne méritait vraiment pas cela.  
  
Elle s'approcha du groupe et s'asseya entre Valentine et Jim et en face de Sacha.  
  
Bonjour tout le monde! dit-elle avec une pointe de frustration dans sa voix  
  
Oh bonjour Hermione! Tu as bien dormi? demanda Jim en se rapprochant d'elle et en négligeant Valentine qui venait de lui demander si elle n'avait pas une poussière dans l'oeil  
  
Oui tout va bien merci Jimmy! répondit-elle  
  
Oh tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Jim, tous mes amis m'appellent comme cela et tu es mon amie! déclara-t-il  
  
Ce n'est pas réciproque! dit-elle entre ces dents  
  
Sacha qui venait d'entendre son commentaire lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.  
  
Que se passe-t-il? Tu t'es fait mal? demanda Seamus  
  
Non, non! C'est juste une épine, une monstrueuse épine! gronda-t-elle en regardant son amie  
  
Oh mon dieu Hermione!! Tu as un horrible grain de beauté prés de ton oreille droite! C'est trop affreux! s'exclama Valentine  
  
Oh non je ne trouve pas cela affreux! Cela te donne un charme fou! confia Seamus  
  
Je suis d'accord avec lui! Valentine, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu essais de lui trouver des défauts? Toi par exemple, tu as un affreux bouton qui commence à apparaître sur ton front et ce n'est pas pour cela que nous te le fesons remarquer tout de suite! expliqua Jim  
  
Valentine plaqua aussitôt sa main sur son front et partit en courant de la grande salle sous les rires de ses amis.  
  
Sacha allait poser une question à son amie quand celle-ci regarda sa montre et fit remarquer qu'ils avaient cinq petites minutes pour se trouver dans la salle de potion. La petite troupe partit donc d'un pas précipité, Hermione beaucoup plus rapide que les autres, les distanca.  
  
Elle arriva deux minutes avant la sonnerie et prit place au fond de la salle, à l'abris des regards indiscrets et du professeur Rogue qu'elle ne pouvait guère sentir. Sacha prit place à coté d'elle et sortit ses affaires, le professeur n'était pas encore arriver et les élèves bavardaient joyeusement. Sacha en profita pour éssayer de soustraire des informations à son amie.  
  
Alors....c'était comment hier soir? demanda-t-elle  
  
Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler!  
  
Oh je suis sûre que si!  
  
Non!  
  
Si!  
  
Je ne vois personne! Je suis seulement sortie prendre l'air frais!  
  
Quelle menteuse!  
  
Je ne te demande pas de me croire!  
  
Parfait!  
  
Parfait!  
  
Parfait!  
  
Bon écoute...cela devient totalement stupide..je te jure que si je pouvais te le dire, je te le dirais mais là je ne peux pas du tout! S'il te plait! Crois-moi!  
  
Pfff! ok mais c'est dur de savoir que sa meilleure amie vous cache un gros secret!  
  
Elles ne purent continuer à parler car le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée dans la salle et jetait des regards haineux à tous les élèves..tous les élèves? non, pas à elle. Elle en fut étonnée et chercha une réponse dans le regard de celui-ci. Il comprit son manège et détourna rapidement le regard. Quelque chose n'était pas ok, elle pouvait le sentir.  
  
Le professeur leur donna une potion à réaliser et fit mettre les élèves par pair, il fit des pairs compliqués mais laissa les deux amies ensemble au fond de la classe. Elle en furent époustoufflées mais ne posèrent aucunes questions au cas ou il changerait d'avis.  
  
Elle passèrent leur pause de 10 minutes à réviser une dernière fois leur leçon d'histoire de la magie et se rendirent au cours. Le contrôle fut en général difficle mais elles le passèrent haut la main. Lorsqu'il fut midi pile, elles allèrent dans la grande salle et prirent leur déjeuner tout en discutant de choses et d'autres; personne ne vint les embêter.  
  
Alors qu'elle ressortait de la grande salle et se dirigait vers la cour, un bruit incomenssurable se fit entendre ainsi qu'une foule monstrueuse bloquait l'allée. Hermione se faufila avec Sacha au premier rang et poussa tout de suite un juron... 


	3. chapitre 3

Troisième chapitre en ligne...bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Sacha, elle, était maintenant d'une paleur mortelle; Hermione, elle, se sentait très nerveuse. Les patrouilles avaient réussies à entrer dans le territoire du collège malgré la persevérance dont avait fait preuve leur courageux directeur, Albus Dumbledore.  
Les soldats criaient des ordres un peu partout; d'après ce qu'Hermione put entendre, un groupe allait fouiller chaque chambre. Malgré la totale panique qui monta en elle, Hermione serra très fort les poings et balaya les quelques larmes qui venaient de tomber sur ses joues; non! pleurer n'était pas une solution!  
Elle toussa pour reprendre de la contenance et se tourna vers son amie.  
Sacha! Sacha!  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de regarder son amie, les yeux remplis de larmes et de frayeur. Hermione lui prit le visage entre les mains et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Sacha, écoutes! Si ils te disent qu'ils ont trouvé des trucs suspect dans la chambre, dis que tu n'es au courant de rien du tout et ne pleurs pas devant eux! Tu leur donnerais trop grande satisfaction! murmura-t-elle Sacha répondit par un hochement de tête positif, puis posa son regard sur ces hommes portant le signe anti-sang de bourbe sur leur épaule gauche. Alors que les soldats fesaient l'appel, Hermione s'apperçut qu'ils fesaient deux groupes bien distincts. Un groupe restait dehors, au garde à vous et l'autre se rendait dans la salle d'étude. Une pensée vint à son esprit et elle en eut la nausée...ils n'étaient pas là pour une simple fouille! Non...se serait beaucoup trop facile..c'était une rafle! C'était fini pour elle, elle allait être emmenée et enférmée...mais elle ne ferait pas cela sans s'être battue une dernière fois. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres alors que l'un des mangemorts s'approchait d'elle...un mangemort, non...s'était simplement un collaborateur moldu. Il attrapa Sacha par le bras et lui demanda de décliner son identité et le numéro de sa chambre..elle redressa la tête et donna ses informations comme si cela ne l'éffrayait pas du tout. Un autre soldat attrapa Hermione et la placa à coté de son amie. Il la regardait de haut en bas, comme si il allait la dévorer. Elle lui lança le regarda le plus haineux possible et s'apprèta à lui dire quelque chose quand un cri et des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Le groupe qui venait de fouiller les chambres revenaient, les bras chargés de prospectus, de lettres, d'objets tel qu'une corde, un couteau et un pistolet. Le soldat raconta à son supérieur où il avait trouvé ses affaires et le soldat qui s'était occupé d'Hermione se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard ironique. Elle fut trop occupée à soutenir son regard qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un soldat se tenait derrière elle et un autre derrière Sacha. Soudain, avec un cri de douleur, elle revint à la realité, le soldat lui avait attrapé les cheveux et l'avait fait tomber en avant, sur les genoux; elle remarqua que Sacha était elle-aussi à terre, mais celle-ci était étalée sur le sol et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Hermione sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle, elle savait que s'était de sa faute si Sacha souffrait autant à l'instant même, elle reprit son souffle et se releva. Elle attrapa les mains de Sacha et la releva. La jeune fille ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et Hermione la tint tout contre elle, pour lui assurer une stabilité le temps qu'elle recouvre ses esprits.  
ALORS???!! demanda le supérieur des soldats Hermione releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.  
ALORS!!! répéta-il en augmentant le volume de sa voix Elle le regarda, ne se souciant pas de son amie qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.  
Alors quoi? demanda-t-elle innocemment Il lui fallut beaucoup de force pour calmer cette envie de la frapper et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Il attrapa les lettres et en lut quelques unes.  
Je veux parler de votre lien avec la resistance bandes de batardes!! hurla-t-il EHHHH! Elle n'a rien a voir dans cette affaire! Sacha est innocente, c'est moi l'intrus ici! répliqua Hermione Très bien! Petite idiote! je vais te poser une question et si tu me répond franchement, je ferais en sorte que tu ne passes pas le reste de ta vie dans un camp! dis-moi...Qui est Max?  
Aucune idée.répondit-elle Menteuse!!! Sale petite trainée de sang-de-bourbe! Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà vu! Généralement il ne laisse pas passer un bon coup quand il en voit un. dit-il en la déshabillant du regard Sale petit collabo de merde!!! ah tu te crois invincible hein! Tu penses que tout le monde te crains alors tu te permets de nous juger, de me juger! Eh bien tu as tort! Même si les gens te montrent du respect quand tu passes devant eux, ils grimacent aussitôt par derrière! Oui tu peux croire ce que tu veux, saloperie, mais les gens n'ont pas le moindre respect pour toi! cracha-t-elle au visage du soldat S'en fut trop pour lui, il la gifla violemment, la tête d'hermione vacilla sur le coté. Elle resista a la douleur et releva fièrtement la tête.  
Ou est ton insigne? demanda-t-il Je ne me rabaisse pas à porter ce genre de bêtise! déclara-t-elle Montre le moi! ordonna-t-il Hermione fit mine de réfléchir et un autre sourire passa sur son visage, elle entendit Sacha lui dire de ne rien faire de mal vu; elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et fit mine de chercher quelque chose.  
La seule chose que je puisse vous montrer est ceci! dit-elle en leur fesant un geste obscène.  
  
Et voilà comment elles furent emmenées par la gestapo. Deux mangemorts l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la file, avec les autres déportés. Hermione eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir son professeur de potion lui faire un signe respectueux de la tête.... 


	4. chapitre 4

Et voilà un autre chapitre fraichement écrit..euh je ne sais pas si ça se dit ce que je viens de dire..enfin bref...bonne lecture!!!!!!  
  
Hermione n'en pouvait plus, la chaleur dans le wagon, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un wagon, était insupportable. Elle ne cessait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, sentant au passage, sa désidratation. Elle regarda autour d'elle, beaucoup de gens, pas seulement des élèves, mais aussi des habitants. Hermione essaya de trouver une position confortable, il n'y avait pas la possibilité de s'assoir car la cage dans laquelle elle se trouvait était surchargée. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit et de ne pas entendre les plaintes des autres prisonniers. Elle sentit Sacha lui attrapper la main et ce fut ce simple geste qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.  
En rentrant dans le wagon, les deux filles s'étaient perdues de vue.  
Est-ce que ça va? demanda faiblement Hermione Sacha mit du temps à lui répondre, celle-ci avait le regard vitreux et était trempée de sueur.  
Je crois...j'ai soif et mal aux jambes..murmura-t-elle à bout de force Hermione contempla son amie avec crainte, si à l'arrivée, les soldats retrouvaient Sacha dans cet état, il n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à l'abattre.  
Hermione passa son bras autour de la taille de son amie, la serrant très fort contre elle.  
Ne t'en fais pas...je suis là...chuchota-t-elle alors que Sacha venait de poser la tete sur son épaule et de fermer les yeux.  
Hermione essaya de resister au poids de son amie et la supporta contre elle. Ou allaient-ils, personne ne le savait...que leur arriveraient-ils? tant de questions et si peu de réponses.  
Hermione regarda sa montre, cela allait faire plus de quatre heures que le traoin roulait..les gens devenaient insupportables, beaucoup d'entre eux se mettaient à gémir sans cesse et d'autres avaient des comportements bien plus qu'étranges. A coté d'elle, une jeune femme venait de se mordre violemment le poignet, laissant s'échapper une coulée de sang qu'elle renversa dans la bouche de son propre enfant. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre..la soif était bien trop forte, la chaleur ne semblait pas se dissoudre un seul instant..c'était insupportable mais pourtant, il fallait s'accrocher.  
Elle essaya de refermer les yeux mais c'était impossible, les enfants pleuraient, les adultes gémissaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle et essaya de se dégourdir les jambes en les bougeant légèrement. Elle sentit quelque chose sous son pieds, elle tata légèrement..un corps? Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.  
Il est tombé tout à l'heure..il est mort..lui expliqua un vieille homme Vous le connaissiez? demanda Hermione Oui...c'était mon fils...pleura-t-il Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ces joues...  
  
Une heure de plus venait de passer et les cris qui se fesaient entendre dans le wagon devenaient de plus en plus persistants. Beaucoup d'enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes ou hurlaient. Parmis tous ces cris, l'un me pércuta plus que les autres. A dire par la voix, c'était un petit garçon.  
Je veux ma maman.... chuchotait-il faiblement Elle le chercha des yeux, le trouvant près d'un vieux monsieur à moitié mort.Elle voulait à tout prix capter son attention.  
Psst! hey psssst! s'exclama-t-elle Le petit garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre, trop absorbé dans sa propre peine. Elle n'avait meme pas la force de refaire un essai. Elle détourna les yeux et essaya de regarder a travers les planches du wagon. Rien, elle ne voyait rien et cela la mettait dans un état de stress considérable. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux vers son amie quand elle la sentit bouger. Sacha se frotta les yeux et se détacha d'Hermione.  
Ca va un peu mieux?  
Oui mais j'ai toujours aussi soif! décalra-t-elle Hermione poussa un autre soupir et se décida à fermer les yeux.  
  
Elle ne comprit pas tellement ce qui venait de se passer, elle venait de faire un plongeon en avant, se retrouvant projettée dans les bras d'une personne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle sentit deux autres bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la projetter en arrière. Elle se frotta les yeux pour appercevoir une Sacha au regard rempli d'inquiètude.  
Que s'est-il passé? demanda doucement Hermione Nous nous sommes arrètés...à mon avis, nous sommes arrivés..chuchota-t-elle Sacha n'eut pas tort car à présent, on pouvait entendre des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Aussitot, les portes du wagon s'ouvrir, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil, fort agressif aux yeux de tous.  
Hermione plissa les yeux pour essayer d'entrevoir un peu mieux les silhouettes qui s'offraient à elle mais rien n'y fit.  
Tout le monde dehors!!! hurla une voix grave rempli de haine L'action ne se fit pas attendre et tout le monde sortit du wagon...enfin..tout ceux qui avaient encore la capacité de mettre un pieds devant l'autre ou encore ceux qui n'étaient pas mort.  
Hermione et SAcha se tenir la main pour sortir, évitant avec fougue les matraques que certains officiers abbaitaient sur la foule.  
On les fit se placer en ligne, devant la porte du wagon..et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que tout le monde put voir les dégats causé par ce voyage.  
Des corps...ou plutot des cadavres déjà au stade de la décomposition à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui avait régné dans ces wagons. Hermione avait sous-estimé leur nombre.  
Elle regarda à gauche et à droite, remarquant que certaines personnes avaient porté leur main à leur bouche pour empécher le vomi de sortit ou pour simplement étouffer leur cri, d'autre personne étaient en pleine crise de larmes...ils pleuraient en silence, de peur de subir le meme sort que ceux allongé dans le train.  
Hermione regarda avec curiosité le petit groupe de soldat qui venait de prendre place devant eux.  
Retournez-vous! cria l'un d'eux Tout le monde se retourna...la vue qui s'offrait à eux...était..inconcevable..  
  
Alors c'était à cela que ressemblait un camps de concentration...des cabanes, peu hautes et peu larges, alignées; une grande place au milieu et un peu plus loin de plus grande baraque. Un peu plus en retrait, deux grandes maisons, plutot des manoirs...un maginifique contraste entre leurs architectures et celles des cabanes du camps...songea Hermione.  
Mais le pire n'était certainement pas ces batiments..mais plutot les quelques peronnes qui se présentaient à quelques mètres d'eux...des déportés eux-aussi...des hommes réduits à l'état d'esclavage.  
Beaucoup de gens détournèrent le regard sour les rire des mangemorts. Hermione, quand à elle, ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction...la vue la dégoutait certes mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir eux-memes au bout de quelques mois ici?  
Etaient-ils encore capable de parler? Personne ne pouvait le dire... Leurs jambes squelettiques..d'ailleurs, tout était squelettique. Leur vetements, pratiquement déchiré de partout...des loques...Leurs cheveux dans un état pitoyable..leur peaux, totalement pales...Les mots pour les décrire n'éxistaient pas..il aurait fallu des mots forts, pouvant marquer les mois de tortures et d'abstinence que ces hommes et ces femmes avaient subi.  
Ca y est...nous y sommes...nous sommes en enfer..chuchota une jeune femme a coté d'Hermione 


End file.
